Computer independent and computer compatible data terminals for communications purposes have been developed which transfer address and identification data in addition to alphanumeric data via standard radio links and data lines with high transmission reliability.
Accuracy in transmission is of the utmost importance, but the same accuracy is also required to process varying data which frequently must be formatted into a standard data message for use by an operator or observer, or for further transmission to other data terminals as standard data. Such formatting is necessary where the varying data would be otherwise meaningless unless formatted and presented to the operator or observer as a standard data message.